Reacquainted forever?
by sweetlilthing
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were best friends. Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong for a long time, leaving Sakura to be insecure and only open to Tomoyo and Eriol. When he comes back into Sakura's live, she has some particular feelings to deal with... R&R please!
1. Sakura in the Flesh

Reaquainted...forever?

SUMMARY - Sakura and Syaoran were the best of friends in their early childhood. When Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, Sakura became insecure, dependant on her only other friends (Tomoyo & Eriol). When Syaoran unexpectantly returns after ten years, Sakura has something new to deal with...

Trees are Green: Greetings! This is my first ever fanfic so don't be cruel! Or whatever... Anyway, Kero's my disclaimer.Kero: Hey guys... I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY FIC...

Kero: I? And my? Huh?

Trees are Green: Don't worry, it's just myself alright, but I bet you can't type anyway.

Kero: Hey! I know how to type!

Trees are Green: Yea, like game cheats or something. Whatever.

Kero: Heard that! I did a typing course awhile ago! And I don't cheat! I've won ALL my games without cheating!

Trees are Green: In your dreams probably...

Kero: Fine, be that way then! Hey, where's my cake? You promised!

Trees are Green: Here stuffed animal, let's carry on shall we? (Stuffs cake into Kero's mouth and forces him to chew... Cruel I know, but there is only so much people can tolerate)

Kero: fjdafja! jdafkljlnaovn! (Can't talk obviously...)

(A/N) The following will be shown:

Normal Dialouge

**CHANGE OF SCENE**

"talking"

'inner voice'

_character's thoughts_

(author's notes)

POV - point of view

CHAPTER ONE - Sakura in the flesh...

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP... Sakura Kinomoto hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and jumped out of her bed. She grabbed her uniform while still half asleep and dashed off to her bathroom, appearing a few minutes later with damp hair. Sakura went to her mirror and tied her auburn-brown hair into her usual pigtails, while looking for her homework.

"Hoe! Where is it?" She moaned to herself, "I'm going to be late!" Quickly finding the maths homework sheet lying on her desk, she stuffed that into her school bag and ran down stairs.

Sakura jumped from the steps and sped to the dining table where her lunch was. "Ohayoo Dad, thanks, gotta go!" Sakura greeted her dad and turned to the portrait of her mother, "Ohayoo Mum" then dashed towards the front door.

"Hey kaijuu, why you in a hurry? It's only 7:55am." Touya answered from the table. (A/N In this fic, school starts at 8:30am)

"Eh? I'm no kaijuu!" Sakura grabbed a slice of toast and stomped on Touya's foot, and he responded with an "OUCH"

Serves him right ... Sakura thought, and went back to the front door, putting on her rollerskates. She went out of the house and skated casually towards Tomoyo's house, or mansion if you think about it, daydreaming about the previous night's dream involving Syaoran, best friend from Primary School, having mixed feelings...

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo screamed with delight when she found Sakua waiting at her front porch (Tomoyo here is pretty weird...), "Let's go, Eriol's waiting for us at school, something important he said"

"Huh, fine let's go then." Sakura answered dully, and they made their way to school. On their way, they went over answers for homework - "No Sakura, x + 3 does NOT equal 3x!" - and they found themselves walking through Penguin Park. "Tomoyo, I had that dream again..." Sakura mentioned to her best friend, who replied, "Sakura, Li-kun left over ten years ago. I can't bring him back, but Saku, there are other guys in case you hadn't noticed." Sakura immediately blushed, but Tomoyo went on," But wouldn't it be funny if he was in that plane?" and pointed at a plane which was slowly going lower towards the city's airport.

"No comment, but don't we need to meet up with Eriol, so you two can get together?" Sakura skated in front of Tomoyo and stuck her tounge out at her, teasing her, making Tomoyo's face turn bright red.

"Well, uh..." Tomoyo started to say, but Sakura just chuckled...

**AT SCHOOL**

"Eriol-kun! How's things?" Sakura greeted her other best friend cheerfully at the front of the school gates.

"Fine, so did you guys wanna hear what I found out?" Eriol asked the girls.

"Ooo, please tell!" They screeched at him, making some onlookers glance away quickly.

"Do you have to screech like that?" Eriol complained, covering his ears with his hands, "If you're that excited, fine, I better get it over and done with. Syaoran's here, in Japan, and we're picking him up at the airport.

Sakura just opened and closed her mouth like a fish, while Tomoyo asked, "But how are we going to get out of class"

Eriol produced three pink slips to them, "Our escape route." He smirked at them, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go already"

Tomoyo raised at eyebrow at Sakura, as if to say 'what the hell!' but what she was also thinking... _Eriol must had used way too much laughing gas if he's thinking that..._

Unfortunately for her, Eriol heard that last comment, "Hey, I only did that ONCE!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N So how's it so far? Should I give up because it sucks? Or what? I'll just wait for my doom I suppose...)


	2. Syaoran's Grand Arrival

Reaquainted...forever?

SUMMARY - Sakura and Syaoran were the best of friends in their early childhood. When Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, Sakura became insecure,

dependant on her only other friends(Tomoyo & Eriol). When Syaoran unexpectantly returns after ten years, Sakura has something new to deal with...

trees are green: Hi guys, again! How did ya like it?

Kero: Cruel, so very cruel.

trees are green: It's called discipline... So Kero, um, can you please get on with it!

Kero: Fine, but next time I'm getting better stuff than what you made!

trees are green: Hey! You just don't have good taste in food!

Kero: Just ignore her... CCS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, AND THAT INCLUDES CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING ELSE EXCEPT FOR THIS FANFIC!

Kero: Happy?

trees are green: Yes whatever so on with the story...

(A/N) The following will be shown:

Normal Dialouge

**CHANGE OF SCENE**

"talking"

'inner voice'

_character's thoughts_

(author's notes)

POV - point of view

(What happened previosuly...)

"If you're that excited, fine, I better get it over and done with. Syaoran's here, in Japan, and we're picking him up at the airport"

Tomoyo raised at eyebrow at Sakura, as if to say 'what the hell!' but what she was also thinking... _Eriol must had used way too much laughing gas if he's thinking that..._

Unfortunately for her, Eriol heard that last comment, "Hey, I only did that ONCE!"

CHAPTER TWO - Syaoran's Grand Arrival

Syaoran's POV

I looked outside the window of the plane, which was flying past Penguin Park I think, and noticed two girls by the looks of it walking through the park.

'Imagine if they were Sakura and Tomoyo'

_Who's this? Get outa my thoughts!_

'Duh. I'm your inner voice'

_Oh. So what if they are?_

'Think idiot'

_You're dissing yourself too ya know._

'You LOVE her'

_Eh? Who?_

'I repeat: You LOVE her... and shall I spell it out for you? '

"Shutup! Get lost!"

Normal POV

Syaoran didn't noticed that the elder man sitting next to him had a glare in his eyes.

"No respect, youths these days! I can't begin to imagine the smart fellow sitting next to me weed-picking, let alone pruneing"

"Huh?"(Syaoran hasn't realised yet...), "What a nutter"

"That's Mr Liew to you young man! Now I should tell you about how the youths of my days respected their elders..." Mr Liew raised his voice.

"May I have your attention please? We are now entering the airport very shortly. So please put on your safety belts on, and by the way: Mr Li,

Mr Liew, stop that bickering already!" Serena, the stewardess looked over at Syaoran and Mr Liew, struggling to laugh. Syaoran and Mr Liew glared at each other angrily, Syaoran wishing he could get off the damn plane already and Mr Liew just stared at the stewardess pervertedly.

(Is there even such a word?)

A few minutes later...

"At last!" Syaoran jumped out of his seat, and felt the sudden tug of the seat belt refusing him to leave. He unclicked the belt quickly and grabbed his backpack from the roof, thus hearing a mutter from Mr Liew about 'treating elders first'. He ignored that and dashed towards the door of the plane."Hold on Mr Li." The same stewardess winked suggestively at Syaoran.

"Uh, sorry, I don't have time for..." Syaoran started to say, but Serena dragged him over to the bathroom and locked the door. She pushed Syaoran against the wall, but Syaoran ducked, and headed towards the door,

"Geez, what is with you! I don't have time for your mushy attemtps" Syaoran muttered.

"But..." Serena began, but as she begun to talk, Syaoran had already forced the lock open and went through, slamming the door behind him. Women, they're so annoying! Syaoran thought angrily...

SYAORAN'S POV

I grabbed my backpack yet again - damn Serena, interrupt me why don't you - and hurried out the door, through the long corridor, looking for Sakura and them... Sakura... Why would Sakura be there? She'll be at school with Tomoyo. Eriol's gonna be here though, so I better hurry up.

NORMAL POV

Syaoran sped-walked past the shops and crashed into someone. Ow! Man, I should say sorry...

SAKURA'S POV

I came out of the bathroom, and headed over to where Tomoyo and Eriol were, and to my "suprise", they were kissing passionately. Gee, I wish I could find that special someone like Tomoyo & Eriol...

---Flash Back---

(In Normal POV)

Sakura snuggled into her sleeping bag next to Tomoyo's, while staying overnight, "Tomo-chan, have you ever thought about The One for you"Tomoyo blinked in suprise, "Yeah, of course Sakura-chan! The One for me would be smart, talented, caring and loving! What about you""Huh? Me? Hoe, I have no idea. I just hope that he loves me as I do..." Sakura simply stated softly.

"Kawaii! You have a lover"

"Um... no... I don't know"

"It's a yes or no Saku. But if you don't wanna tell me, don't worry then." Tomoyo finished, "I'm just happy for you :) "

"Oook then, well goodnight then Tomo-chan." Sakura replied.

"Night Saku-chan!"

---End of Flash Back---

(Still in Sakura's POV)

Ever since then, I hadn't quite worked out my feelings, it was strange... I continued on my way back to Tomoyo & Eriol, thinking about that conversation, and suddenly bumped into someone. Wow, that person likes to walk fast!

Normal POV

"Sorry!" Sakura & Syaoran answered at the same time.

Syaoran open and closed his mouth like a fish when he realised who he was talking to! Sakura just stared at Syaoran, her eyes adjusting to Syaoran and his new hotness. They both blushed.

"Sorry! How've you been?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh fine! It's nice to meet you again." Sakura replied, and hugged Syaoran.

"Uh, same to you Sakura-chan." He mumbled, and hugged her back.

"Having a nice get-together aren't you guys?" An innocent voice pipped up. The pair turned chili-red and jumped apart.

"No Tomoyo-chan, just a friendly hug, that's all." Sakura stumbled over her words But it was a friendly hug wasn't it? , she thought to herself (A/N The backwards ' ' button is screwed up...)

"Yeah, but what's with the blusher Syao?" Eriol smirked at Syaoran who glanced back at Eriol nervously.

"Nothing. Let's go, we're gonna be late!" Syaoran changed the subject and went to collect his lugguage bags, which turned out to be five in total.

"Eh Syaoran? Guys have less lugguage bags than you!" Tomoyo laughed.

"How long are you staying?" Sakura asked him.

"Huh? Oh... didn't Eriol already tell you? I'm living back in Japan now,

Eriol"

Eriol looked at Syaoran with his thin glasses and said innocently, "What"

"Oh geez, that is WAY too much for a guy!" Tomoyo moaned, "I can't make you as much clothes"

Everyone except for Tomoyo falls over anime-styles.

"Ano... I think we should be going, the pink slips are only for an hour"

Sakura talked over the silence that followed.

"Hai! Let's go then! One-two, one-two!" Eriol ordered the group to follow after him and they marched towards the limo which waited patiently for their arrival, whilst onlookers ran away from the group in hysterics...


	3. Getting use to the Crowd

Reaquainted...forever?

SUMMARY - Sakura and Syaoran were the best of friends in their early childhood. When Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, Sakura became insecure, dependant on her only other friends(Tomoyo & Eriol). When Syaoran unexpectantly returns after ten years, Sakura has something new to deal with...

(A/N) The following will be shown:

Normal Dialouge

**CHANGE OF SCENE **

"talking"

'inner voice'

_character's thoughts_

(author's notes)

POV - point of view

(What happened previosuly...)

"Ano... I think we should be going, the pink slips are only for an hour." Sakura talked over the silence that followed.

"Hai! Let's go then! One-two, one-two!" Eriol ordered the group to follow after him and they marched towards the limo which waited patiently for their arrival, whilst onlookers ran away from the group in hysterics...

CHAPTER THREE - Getting use to the Crowd

"Oh geez, why didn't you guys tell me that KESHIA goes to our school?" Syaoran moaned, as the quartet stood outside their maths class. (A/N it's about 9:45am)

"You still hate her?" Eriol chuckled.

"Well duh, that baka is gonna start up that club again!" Syaoran retaliated.

"I LOVE SYAORAN LI fan club. How lame." Tomoyo snorted.

"There's nothing wrong if they like him..." Sakura insisted.

"Please, if they start a fan club again, it won't funny at all, ESPECIALLY if that club has over A THIRD OF THE SCHOOL'S POPULATION!" Syaoran basically yelled.

Suddenly the door behind them opened. "Ah, I was wondering when you people arrived. Get inside now if you don't want a detention afterschool with me!" The teacher ordered. The quartet sighed, and headed through the door.

An hour later...

"Please stop talking everyone! This is an assembly for a reason!" The principal, Mr Hagashi yelled at the top of his voice, 'or you'll be getting lunch with me!" Everyone shut up instantaneously, except for:

"This is a assembly for a reason." A familiar voice mimicked.

"Hiiragizawa-san! How many times must I tell you to STOP TALKING"

"Uh... sorry Mister..." Eriol mumbled. "Caught again huh?" Tomoyo winked at Eriol, who blushed yet again.

"Now to make a few annoucements..." Mr Hagashi began with a dull voice,

"The caretaker has advised me to tell all students that all graffiti found on school property is yet again unacceptable and will punish students for doing so. Also, there is the School Dance next week, after the exams which I hope you all do well in. And last, but not least, we have a permanent international student staying at our school, his name is Syaoran Li"

"Urg..." The named bent his head down, trying to ignore the stares from his everyone in the hall.

"So Mr Li, please come up here and introduce yourself please!" The pricipal welcomed him onto the stage.

"Oh damn it..." Syaoran muttered, as eyes fell on him, and one in particular.

"SYAO HONEY! I LOVE YOU!" Screamed a voice, so familiar... Keshia Ruroshi...


	4. The Lunch Menu

Reaquainted...forever?

SUMMARY - Sakura and Syaoran were the best of friends in their early childhood. When Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, Sakura became insecure, dependant on her only other friends(Tomoyo & Eriol). When Syaoran unexpectantly returns after ten years, Sakura has something new to deal with...

TaG - Everyone, since I wrote such a short chapter last time, I've decided to write an extra long chapter for your benefit! Thanks for the reviews once again!

(A/N) The following will be shown:

Normal Dialouge CHANGE OF SCENE "talking"

inner voice

#character's thoughts#

(author's notes)

'author's thought's'

POV - point of view (What happened previously...)

"Now to make a few annoucements..." Mr Hagashi began with a dull voice,

"The caretaker has advised me to tell all students that all graffiti found on school property is yet again unexceptable and will punish students for doing so. Also, there is the School Fair next week, after the exams which I hope you all do well in. And last, but not least, we have a permanent international student staying at our school, his name is Syaoran Li"

"Urg..." The named bent his head down, trying to ignore the stares from his everyone in the hall.

"So Mr Li, please come up here and introduce yourself please!" The pricipal welcomed him onto the stage.

"Oh damn it..." Syaoran muttered, as eyes fell on him, and one in particular.

"SYAO HONEY! I LOVE YOU!" Screamed a voice, so familiar... Keshia Ruroshi...

CHAPTER FOUR - The Lunch Menu

"Have. To. Go." Syaoran as quick as a fox jumped out of his seat and managed to get to the back door before the principal realised that he had gone. "What the HELL... Why did I think that that obsessive-freak would be back to normal?" He combed his hair annoyedly(not a word, but I just made it up!)with his hand. He leaned against the brick wall and shuddered. "Oh man, what have I gotten myself into, but I mean, just one freak like her gets me all scared of her - wait, not scared, freaked out. What a scary chick."

'You know, you never DID think that Syaoran'

_Huh? Think what_

'That Ruroshi-chan would change'

_Oh yeah... (blinks) It's that "inner voice_

'Yeah, which is a part of you! Geez, forget about me huh... So tell me, what happened'

_Well, basically, that Ruroshi chick proprosed her undying love for me in assembly_

'I don't think it was THAT dramatic'

_You were sleeping at the time_

'Oh right. Whoops'

_Honestly, what does she think she's doing? All the girls are gonna stalk me now... It's a scary thought ya know. Lucky for you though, you're nothing but an "Inner Voice". Nothing else_

'Thanks, I feel SOOOO much better. Not'

"Calm down, at least half of the school isn't after you..." Syaoran murmured.

BACK IN THE HALL

Everyone was talking. Again. But no one, except Sakura noticed that Syaoran had slipped out of the crowd, and crept away to look where he had gone. As the noise went back down to a pin drop, everyone looked for Syaoran. Who wasn't around. "Ruroshi-san, in thanks for that insane outburst, you will receive... hm... puts on thinking cap you will have lunch with me!" Hagashi-sensei annouced.

"B-but... But sensei, I was planning to hold a lunch, to reunite the members of the 'I LOVE SYAORAN LI' FanClub!" Keshia begged the principal.

"Lunch? Let's see, well I'll have a think about that. But for now, BACK TO ASSEMBLY Utsuko-san, Chiri-san!" Sensei called to the pair, who were attempting without success to leave the hall. Sensei had forgotten about Syaoran by this time, "I'll be speaking to you two after this." Groans from the pair could be heard as they sat back into their seats. Amongst all this, Tomoyo and Eriol were still where they were, at the back of the hall, in an agitated dicussion:

"But Eriol, shouldn't we go to look for them too? What if someone finds out that BOTH of them aren't here?" Tomoyo worried asked Eriol.

"Don't worry, they're TEENAGERS. Teenagers are suppose to look after themselves..." Eriol reassured Tomoyo.

"They'll get in trouble"

"Oh, you and your goody-two-shoes"

"Hey! I'm being concerned! It may be alright for Syaoran to run off, this IS his first day and all, but Sakura has a perfect record to look at"

"If I was Syaoran though, I would have run off too... Ruroshi-chan can really be quite annoying..." Eriol muttered to himself.

"Huh? Fine, I won't chase them, besides, this is a good time for them to get-togther... (insert evil smile here) Keshia is so full of herself when Syaoran isn't around, hope Syaoran can control her..." Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura's POV

I had saw Keshia-chan call out to Syaoran, and a second later, Syaoran bolting for the door. I quickly followed him, making sure I wasn't seen. Looking behind me, everyone was talking at the usual volume of noise, and I shut the door fast. Outside, the field in front of me looked very green at this time of the year, and I was pleased to note, that the sakura's were blooming on the trees next to the field. I went to the largest tree, and took my time to climb up it. Most of the flowers had bloomed, and they all looked so beautiful. If only Okaa-san was here, she'ld be able to see all the pretty flowers... I took off my satchel, and searched it for the photograph. I found it, cushioned in the secret pocket, and took it out, placing the photograph on a stable branch. Okaa-san smiled at me from the picture; I plucked a sakura from the tree and stuck it onto the frame. I admired the flower, so gentle and smooth, with a beautiful figure... like Okaa-san too. Looking around the school, I saw the hall, which I had departed previously, the field and the trees where I was now, the classrooms all bundled together near the hall and the basketbal court, with the brick wall standing apart from it. I spied a lone figure, leaning on the wall. I went closer to have a look, the figure looked familiar, but who... suddenly I recognised who!

Normal POV

Sakura exclaimed loudly as she saw Syaoran by himself. She packed her satchel, and jumped off the tree carelessly, running as fast as she could to Syaoran. By the time she reached the brick wall, she was puffing slightely, but was glad to see Syaoran was okay. But what was troubling her was that he was talking to himself.

"Calm down, at least half of the school isn't after you"

"Ne? Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Sakura anxiously asked Syaoran.

"Huh? ... SAKURA-CHAN! What are you doing here!" Syaoran jumped when he realised Sakura was next to him.

"I... I just came to see if you were okay..." Sakura nervously answered, expecting Syaoran to make another outburst again.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, did I frighten you? I'm fine, but could be better if that Ruroshi-chan hadn't said anything about me..." Syaoran sighed, and combed his hair with his hand, "It's just that, everytime she sees me, she acts all psycho and stuff... I mean if the girls in the school like me like this... well I'm worried to think about my sanity or whatever..." "Syaoran-kun, everyone loves you because you have a nice personality, you're smart, athletic, and um... pretty good looking too." Sakura blushed slightely. "Well... um thanks... But I think that those girls are pretty obsessive though if you get my point. They go overboard..." Syaoran stated firmly, then blinked, "Does everyone think I'm like that? I mean, perfect or something? Even you Sakura-chan"

"Um..." Sakura couldn't think of what to say, Syaoran was staring at her, she spoke again, ignoring Syaoran's last comment, "Well... I think we should be going back soon, or else we'll be getting into trouble..." Syaoran just nodded his head and followed Sakura who started walking towards the classrooms. (A/N Assembly has already fnished...) But inside, Syaoran was having (yet another) conversation inside of his head...

Syaoran's POV

_Wow... does everyone REALLY think that I'm all perfect? That must be why those FanClub girls go all crazy over me, now why can't they just find another "Mr. Perfect" and go worship him_

'You should be happy that so many people worship you, Master. By the time you're in your 20's, every girl will practically wanna marry you'

_Hey, this is my thoughts alone IV. And you have an exaggerated view of the future_

'What's IV? And didn't you know that I could predict the future'

_You can! Oh my gosh!_

'I was just kidding. Honestly, I didn't realise that you were so gullible'

_Shutup stupid IV_

'So what does that mean? IV'

_Oh right... IV - I'm Vague_

'I am?'

_Baka. And you thought I was gullible_

'Great minds think alike... What DOES it mean then'

_IV - Inner Voice. It's so basic. But now I prefer "I'm Vague" better_

'Vague... so we're both vague then'

_Not me. Just you_

'But we're both the same'

"I don't need you to tell me that, baka."

Normal POV

Now, as Syaoran was having his little "debate with his IV, he didn't realise (yet again) that he had spoken aloud again, this time though, Sakura heard him. Being Sakura, she thought that she had said something to offend him (She was talking -to herself- all the time that Syaoran was talking to the IV). "S-Syaoran-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked.

"Oh! Gomen Sakura-chan, did I just speak aloud again? Bad habbit..." Syaoran apologised to Sakura. "Iie, don't worry about it, everyone has those kind of things." Sakura assured Syaoran. Syaoran about "everyone", with strange habbits, but HE hadn't aqquired this particular habbit until recently. What's going on? Thought Syaoran to himself, that baka IV has to keep going into my individual thoughts. 'HEY!' IV yelled (inside his head). Syaoran decided to ignore IV, and said to Sakura, "You calm me down, put me in a more relaxing enviroment, whereas most people can never really get to comfort me. When bakas like Ruroshi-chan stuff up my surrounding, you're always there for me. Thanks Sakura. I really appreciate that." Then when he looked at Sakura's suprised face, he stuttered, "Oh! Um, would you um, rather me call you just plain Sakura-chan?" "Daijoubu desu. Sakura is fine by me." Sakura grinned at Syaoran, and he felt himself feeling light-headed. "Well, we better go! Class is going to start! Jonishi-Sensei is quite strict with attendance..." Sakura continued, and pratically dragged Syaoran to their class, until that is...

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! YES THIS IS A MESSAGE FOR STUDENTS YET AGAIN! OR A FEW ANYWAY!" The intercom further ahead of them suddenly screamed out its contents, making a few stragglers getting to class (including S & S) jumped a few metres higher than usual, but Syaoran highest than the rest. The intercom continued, "AND SO TO GET TO THE POINT, HAGASHI-SENSEI WOULD LIKE TO MEET LI-SAN AND RUROSHI-SAN IN HIS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

"What the hell?" Syaoran stared at the intercom which became silently almost instantaneously. He didn't know what to be more suprised, that the school had such a crazy pyscho screaming through the intercom which looked old enough, that everyone in the school hadn't gone deaf yet, or that the principal wanted to meet himself and Ruroshi-chan in his office. It all seemed pretty crazy... "Ah... Gomen Syaoran...kun. The intercom is quite old, and the secretary of the principal is as old as the intercom (Points to the intercom, which has cobwebs all over it, and looked rusted, and pretty beaten up too). But what's this? You have to go with Keshia-chan to Sensei's office? Do you want me to come to?" Sakura looked at Syaoran to see what he would say. He shrugged, "I dunno. You don't really need to come with me, they can't do anything to me which you can't fix. But what they NEED to fix is that munted intercom. Seriously"

"Um, alright then. Tell me what happens after class ok?" Sakura was still blushing from the previous comment Syaoran made.

"Yeah sure. If I survive... Well see ya then." Syaoran looked into her emerald eyes, and then went towards the office - BUT, nearly crashed into Keshia who ran up to him. "SYAO-KUN! SYAO-KUN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE'RE BOTH TOGETHER!" She screamed at the top of her voice. Several doors of the classes in the corridoor opened, and teachers stared at the two who looked dazed -Keshia, because she was with Syaoran, and Syaoran, well because he TRULY realised that Keshia wouldn't be changing her ways for a LONG time- and the teachers smirked: "Get a ROOM." Syaoran was red in the face, he sped off and Keshia ran after him, demanding him to slow down and wait for her - "Syao-kun! Slow down! Are you mad at me? GOMENASAI!" in return, "HELL YEAH, who would wanna stay a second with you". Sakura just chuckled under her breath, and started to go to class. Her phone vibrated in her skirt pocket suddenly, Sakura fished out her phone, a cute pink-and-silver phone with a dangly chain of stars hanging off the phone.

The phone read - 'Message Received. Read?' Sakura selected the ok button and read the message:

'Sakura, where are you? Are you with Syaoran? Sensei is panicking lol. Better get here! Love Tomoyo.'

Sakura thought for a moment, and then decided to tell Tomoyo later in class via notes. She quickly locked her phone and put it back inside her pocket to avoid it getting confiscated, and dashed to class fast. By the time she reached class, she was looking slightely puffed, her hair all messy, flushed face and picking up her books which had fallen out of her satchel. The door opened. 'KINOMOTO-SAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? (calming down) I was so worried about you!" Asashi-sensei freaked out when she saw Sakura panting slightely at the door. "Well... um I was... at the bathroom..." Sakura pretended to blush and fiddled with her fingers, hoping that Asashi-sensei would believe her. "Ah... I see. Don't take so long next time though Kinomoto-san." She informed Sakura. "Uh, yeah sure Sensei." Sakura replied and sat next to Tomoyo and Eriol, who were sitting at the back of the room looking at Sakura with big smiles on their face.

Now Sensei continued with her lesson that had begun until Sakura had come. Turned out that they were doing Japanese. Sakura got out her books, and began to scribble down notes as the students in front of her were doing so. As she was in the middle of writing notes down for the exam, she felt a poke on her arm, from the left of her. She turned her head, Tomoyo still had the same big smile plastered over her face, and she was motioning towards the little folded piece of paper which sat at Sakura's arm. Sakura unfolded the paper slowly, and read the message Tomoyo had wrote, along with Eriol, and so they began their conversation: (A/N 'S' Sakura, 'T' Tomoyo, 'E' Eriol)

T - So Sakura, what happened between you and Syaoran? We know you were with him alright, don't deny it!

E - Yeah why you run off before?

S - Huh? I was wondering why Syaoran ran off, so I went to check up on him.

E - You sound like a nurse lol. He doesn't need looking after.

T - But what did you guys do?

E - Tomoyo, you make it sound like they DID something... (Tomoyo pokes Eriol with her pen -"Ouch!" "Is everything alright there at the back? If you don't get this down people, you'll fail your exams!" Asashi exclaimed. "Don't worry about it Sensei, we're writting it down." Sakura answered)

S - Well we just talked.

T - About what?

E - Tomoyo.

S - About stuff. I don't think he'ld want me to tell.

E - If it's about him and Ruroshi-chan, we don't really care about that alright.

S - Oh.

E - So it was? (I don't really care, it's really just Tomoyo)

S - Um, yeah it was...

At this point, when Tomoyo read the last part of their conversation, she shrieked, "NANI! That was ALL!" Asashi-sensei looked to the back of the room again, and frowned at Tomoyo, "Daijoujii-san, if you don't find this information good enough for you, I'ld suggest that you leave this class and find another class which satisfies you and your mother." Tomoyo's mother had always dissaproved of the ways the school had taught the students, and had complained to Asashi-sensei many times. Tomoyo would have moved schools because of the low teaching methods, but she was allowed to stay to acompany Sakura through school. After that little outburst, the trio decided to leave the conversation and concentrate on writing up notes for the exams.

AT HAGASHI-SENSEI'S OFFICE

"So you two, you may wonder why I asked you two to come here?" Hagashi-sensei asked the pair. Syaoran rolled his eyes and thought to himself Why the hell am I still here? I'm suprised I'm not in hell already... Oh wait, I am. Being in the presence of Ruroshi-chan lures me into Hell. Damn! He was sitting on a soft blue seat, with Keshia next to him, listening to Sensei's every word (and I mean Keshia, not Syaoran). "So Ruroshi-san, since you mentioned to me about a lunch before... I was thinking, why not instead of having lunch with me, you have to host your own lunch for Syaoran, and you'll be his guide around the school! Since it IS his first day here..." "WAIT... WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY." Syaoran fumed, while Keshia grinned, "Perfect Sensei! I'll have to arrange the lunch right away! And of course, I'll be happy to guide Syao-kun around!" Sensei sighed, "I thought that punishments weren't suppose to be enjoyable"

Syaoran was quite mad at the two of them, "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TELL ME TO BE WITH HER AND EXPECT ME TO BE HAPPY?" "No Li-san, but because of your recent disappearances, and your outburst, well I think it's fair to say you deserve it. Consider yourself lucky. Most people have to have detentions for what you do." Sensei smirked at him, and Syaoran answered, "But what about Ruroshi-chan? How come you can do whatever SHE wants? She wants to host some crazy lunch-gathering, why do I have to be in it?" "Syao-kun, it's because the FanClub's gonna reform again... in thanks for your return! You're the main reason why we meet! We'ld give up our lives for you and..." Keshia clapped her hands together in delight, and Sensei covered her mouth to avoid her from talking anymore, "See here Li-san, Ruroshi-san can make her punishment into a positive thing, maybe you should try that too..." Sensei told Syaoran, who then asked, "BUT... I can find my way around school by myself fine...(he's calmed down). "Ah, if you insisted Li-san, after all, the Li's are quite the tough cookies aren't they? Yes I know that you're the heir of the throne to the Li Fortress. And I won't tell. I'll let you off this tour guide thing then, but you will HAVE TO go to the lunch I'm afraid." Syaoran looked like hell was ready to spring on him (not a very good look by the way...) when Sensei mentioned the lunch once again. Luckily for Syaoran, the bell rang for interval, and so he ran out of the room very fast. He HAD to tell the others what was going to happen...

-----------

(A/N Well hope that's alright! I hope it develops :) Anyway review and if you have, ARIGATOU!)

Here is a sneak preview of the next chapter: Happy Reading : )

"Guess what... That baka principal of ours has allowed Ruroshi-chan to BRING ME TO HELL!" Syaoran bellowed. Onlookers looked at Syaoran oddly, and whispered excitedly amongst themselves. The quartet were sitting at the sakura tree Sakura was previously at, and Syaoran was telling the others what his prediciment was. "Really? Oh my gosh, it's DEFINATELY the time to bring out my camera!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily and whipped out her camera from her backpack. "No Tomoyo... we don't need that right now..." Eriol couldn't keep up with Tomoyo's excitment, and when the camera shone on his face, he avoided the lenses and moved away from her. Tomoyo made a puppy-face, "Oh Eriol, don't you like my camera anymore?" "No," Eriol replied, "I'm just tired of your camera. I'll get you another one later alright?" "Really! Kakko!" Tomoyo grinned and grabbed Eriol, starting to kiss him. "Umg..." Eriol tried to move away but unsuceeded, and they started kissing pasionately. Sakura and Syaoran looked away from the occupied pair nervously and continued their previous conversation:

"If you don't mind me asking... How can Keshia-chan 'bring you to hell'?" Sakura asked.

"Well I don't mean it literally, but she's gonna go all pyscho over me as usual..." Syaoran frowned.

"Oh... well I'm happy for you, though it may seem strange, but you're lucky to have someone who cares so much about you to want to hold a lunch for you, to celebrate your arrival"

"Really? It's really quite an annoyance though... I don't understand how your mind works sometimes Sakura"

"Mm, you know what you told me about before? About what Sensei said to you about thinking positively? Well, I was thinking that, maybe it WOULD help if you tried that"

"Think positive? You must be kidding me, how can you think positive about THAT! And it doesn't help that it's Ruroshi-chan"

"Change the plot. Like pretend that... um... I'm the one holding the lunch for you"

"What? You mean, you're not coming?" (Syaoran is surprised)

"Huh? Of course I'm coming! But just change your perspective on it"

"So basically pretend you're Ruroshi-chan? That'll never happen. You're too good to be her"

(Sakura is currently blushing)"Nani? No way... I'm sure she's better for you than me"

"Uh..." _Did I REALLY just hear Sakura say that? Nup, IV must be playing around with my head..._ "You're way more better than her, in every way..." Syaoran whispered quietly.

"Um..." Sakura couldn't say anything, but just look into those brown eyes... Vice versa, Syaoran couldn't avoid those emerald eyes of Sakura's... they were leaning closer and closer towards each other... a breath's away from each other...

----------

Following Translations: (If I'm wrong, do tell me!)

Gomen - Sorry (in short form)

Baka - (Stupid) Idiot

Daijoubu desu ka? - Are you alright?

Nani - What

Arigatou - Thanks

Kakko - Cool


	5. Close Up

Reaquainted...forever?

SUMMARY - Sakura and Syaoran were the best of friends in their early childhood. When Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, Sakura became insecure, dependant on her only other friends(Tomoyo & Eriol). When Syaoran unexpectantly returns after ten years, Sakura has something new to deal with...

TaG - Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in awhile (or more like AGES!), I've been kinda busy with stuff like HW, my musical instruments (piano, violin, flute - quite a bit) and just other things but please forgive me! This may occur more often, so don't expect me to write another chapter till next month or so! LOL So basically: 1 Chapter 1 Month. Though I may feel inspired to write more than one :) Thanks for the reviews once again; they give me encouragement to continue with this:)

(A/N) The following will be shown:

Normal Dialouge

**CHANGE OF SCENE **

"talking"

'inner voice'

_character's thoughts_

(author's notes)

POV - point of view

(What happened previously...)

"...I'll let you off this tour guide thing then, but you will HAVE TO go to the lunch I'm afraid. But, I think I'll change it to TOMORROW lunch, that will be more convenient for the teachers and too-short notice." Syaoran looked like hell was ready to spring on him (not a very good look by the way...) when Sensei mentioned the lunch once again. Luckily for Syaoran, the bell rang for lunch, and so he ran out of the room very fast. He HAD to tell the others what was going to happen...

CHAPTER FIVE - Close Up...

Syaoran practically sprinted out of the principal's office and planned never to go to That Lunch. _Damn that Sensei, he's getting on my nerves..._ He dashed through the corridoors, and found his locker nearby. Emptying his bag into the locker, he shut the door hard and resumed his pace to getting outside... hopefully unlesss...

"Syao-kun! Wait for me 'kay!" Keshia sped up to Syaoran with about a few dozen trailing after her wanting to be showered into Syaoran's affection. He however, sighed, wishing that he had disappeared faster and now just stood there waiting for what Keshia had to say (and become the main eye-candy all of a sudden), instead of running off like his instincts told him to do.

"What is it now..." Syaoran asked boredly, being use to all this back when he use to live in Japan. Keshia brightened up, and cheerfully answered, "Well, um, I was wondering, whether you wanted to eat with me and the FanClub? 'Cos we really can't wait till lunch, and I made you some onigiri as well; so can you come?"

"Huh...? Onigiri... _Mm, Onigiri... what the hell? It's just a rice ball..._ gomen Ruroshi-chan, but I really gotta go now, laters!" Syaoran quickly replied and took off again, with Keshia talking to "Syaoran", the imaginary one anyway with a dreamy look in her eyes which had appeared when he had said her name, and didn't realise that Syaoran had left already... (Yeah, Keshia's kinda dumb aye? lol) And the girls with Keshia were screaming out "I LOVE YOU SYAORAN"'s as he ran past the group. So there Syaoran was, exiting the scene, where many teachers and other students had now gathered to see what the big crowd was all about - "SCRAP!" Just one word and tides of students gathered to see... girls screaming their heads off. Plainly, that WASN'T a scrap. Syaoran had now left the building at this stage and was thinking to himself, _How the hell am I suppose to know where they are?_ 'They', meaning Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol.

MINUTES LATER...

Syaoran, who had been wandering around the school for awhile now was getting quite annoyed that he hadn't found the rest of the gang, thinking that they had decided to play a game of 'hide and seek' without his consentment.

_This is so stupid, I could almost imagine, no wait, I can CLEARLY see it ( Viewing image of Eriol pursuading the others to ditch Syaoran with Eriol looking very hyper, Tomoyo with her camera planning to film it all, and Sakura with a small little frown of uncertainty). Geez... stupid imagination..._

'Excuse moi, but that particular iMAGE was created by IV.inc'

_You're kidding me right? Seriously... it's branded..._ -- Syaoran is looking quite amused

'I do not believe it! Master Syaoran doesn't think highly of the iMAGE!' -- IV meanwhile is looking depressed, about to cry

_Hey... sorry IV, but THAT was just completly absurb. Anyway, would you have any idea where the others are?_

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

_Obviously not, get on with it dude..._

'I am NOT a dude! But to answer your question, I'm not a computerised-program which can display data when requested. It's gonna take more than that!'

_Oh dear... So what's the predicament then?_

'None. I'll give you a clue then, what is the name of Japan's Traditional Flower? Good bye now, system shutting down...'

"Oi! Don't you DARE close on me you..." Syaoran shouted unknowingly, and several blank faces stared at him suprisingly, one grabbing the soccer ball the group was playing with and grabbed hold of it tightely. "Did I just say that out loud?" Syaoran muttered to himself, and walked off, leaving the others looking at Syaoran weirdly and decided to continue their game of soccer...

Syaoran's POV

I was still walking around the school looking for them, and I was also thinking about what IV had mentioned... Seriously, what a random 'clue', if that's what you can call it... "What is the name of Japan's Traditional Flower?" Damn, I've heard it SOMEWHERE, but... I don't know where... A flower's a flower, so what does it matter?

- Sudden FlashBack -

"Hey Li-kun, You know you can call me Sakura right? Don't need to be so formal." Sakura smiled at Syaoran, whose cheeks were slowly turning red, "U-uh, sure, if you want me to. Call me Syaoran then 'kay?" He stuttered nervously.

"Hai! I will :) Do you know what Sakura means Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, and when Syaoran just looked confused, she continued, "Sakura means 'cherry blossom' in english, and also, it's Japan's Traditional Flower!" She beamed at Syaoran, and he felt his heart flutter...

- End of FlashBack -

I suddenly realised... SAKURA, meaning cherry blossoms, but what did that have to do with here? A sudden thought came into my head, I remembered that I had seen some Sakura trees before we had gone into assembly. Quickly running towards the trees which were directly in front of me I called out loudly, "SAKURA!" Moments later, I heard a reply, by the sound of "HOEE!" I wonder who THAT was...

Normal POV

"SAKURA!"

"HOE!" Sakura jumped very high, when a voice called out her name, and she instantly went into hyperventilating mode. Panting hard, she skitted up the branches of the Sakura tree the rest of them were at. Eriol meanwhile was doing the opposite, he leaned outwards of the tree and looked around, laughing very hard remembering Sakura's high-pitched voice and eventually ended up on the ground laughing and coughing slightely, having one of his 'Laughing Attacks' (Yes, it's offcial everyone... :p). Tomoyo had given up trying to tell Eriol to calm down, even though she had tried plently of times to explain to Eriol, that from a young age, Sakura had begun to become scared of ghosts and things alike, and Tomoyo's prediction was that Sakura had panicked, thinking that it was a ghost was very true... Though why, Tomoyo had no idea, but instead climbed up some branches to greet Sakura at the top who was hugging her knees together, her entire head hidden underneath her layered alburn hair.

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu desu ka? There were NO ghosts okay?" Tomoyo sat next to Sakura, and lifted up her head. Sakura's eyes were a little bit red, and Tomoyo took out a makeup kit from her bag and began to perform drastic changes to Sakura's face, as thought by Sakura anyway. By the time Tomoyo had finished, Sakura's eyes wre gleaming its familiar emerald green and she was smiling just as brightly again.

"Gomen Tomoyo-chan, but you know..." Sakura started, but Tomoyo shushed her with her hands and answered, "No worries, but I think the guys may be. Worried that is. Let's go down now, and no more crying 'kay?" "Nani!" Sakura replied panickly, "Who's there!"

Tomoyo laughed lightely at Sakura's face, "Oh, just my lovely Eriol, and your sweer lover Syaoran." Whilst Sakura blushed slightely, Tomoyo smirked, "I like the sound of THAT!" and snuck out her video camera, taking a shot of Sakura quite red in the face. "TOMOYO-CHAN! I HATE it when you do that!" Sakura yelled, and chased her down the branches while Tomoyo raced down and met the boys in the trunk of the tree laughing her head off. (A/N Well not literally anyway... wouldn't that look pretty weird?)

MOMENTS LATER...

"Huff-huff... Ano, do you know where Tomoyo is by any chance? I'm gonna KILL her!" Sakura panted, having searched the entire group of trees (they are connected, and pretty wide too. Just my crazy iMAGE huh :p) and looked at Eriol, and then saw Syaoran next to him. "HOE! I don't mean k-kill her! I mean..." She began, but Eriol laughed amused, "Gee you're a funny one Sakura, everyone has their 'bad' side remember! Anyway... introducing... TOMOYO DAIJOUJII!"

Tomoyo appeared, and strutted across a branch and met the group, doing a random curtsy where she stood, "Oh goodie! She didn't find me after all!" And Sakura attempted to crack her knuckles in a menacing way, but found herself massaging her hand in pain instead... This was it for Eriol, who suddenly cracked a high and began laughing very strangely... "HAHA HIHI HUHU HEHE HOHOHO... MERRY XMAS EVERYONE!" He tried to impersonate Santa, keyword being 'tried'. Everyone looked away disgusted - "Damn, I should have KNOWN that was coming..." Syaoran blocked his ears while the girls were busy giggling. _Anyway, before Eriol started acting like a disorientated Santa and all that other stuff, WHY was I in a rush to get here? Chotto matte... I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T TOLD THEM YET!_

"Hey guys..." Syaoran started, but Eriol was still on his high ("OO LOOK! IT'S THE TOOTH FAIRY WHO'S GONNA GET ME A MILLION DOLLARS THIS YEAR!") attempting to break loose a tooth and wincing in pain just like Sakura moments ago, and the girls, well yes they were still giggling, but it was now turning into shushed laughter. "HELLOOO?" Syaoran raised his voice over Eriol's, the girls shut up at least, and Tomoyo apologised, "I'm REALLY sorry Li-kun, but you know, I gave Eriol some of It before, to stop him from talking about his f-" Tomoyo looked sheepishly at Syaoran when he interupted, "Uh, yeah, you mean his FLUFFY BUNNY he got awhile ago aye...? He's been telling me since last month. I guess I should accept the laughing gas hasn't I... ANYWAY, as I was saying..."

A FEW MOMENTS AFTER THAT MOMENT...

"Guess what... That baka principal of ours has allowed Ruroshi-chan to BRING ME TO HELL!" Syaoran bellowed. Onlookers looked at Syaoran oddly, and whispered excitedly amongst themselves. This time, the fascination was not Eriol Hiiragizawa, but (Insert sound of drum rolling)... Syaoran Li... The quartet were -still- sitting at the sakura tree Sakura was previously at by herself, and Syaoran was telling the others what his prediciment was. "Really? Oh my gosh, it's DEFINATELY the time to bring out my camera! Let's celebrate!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily and whipped out her camera from her backpack. "No Tomoyo... we don't need that right now..." Eriol couldn't keep up with Tomoyo's excitment (and look at HIS before huh...), and when the camera shone on his face, he avoided the lenses and moved away from her. Tomoyo made a puppy-face, "Oh Eriol, don't you like my camera anymore?" "No," Eriol replied, "I'm just tired of your camera. I'll get you another one later alright?" "Really! Kakko!" Tomoyo grinned and grabbed Eriol, starting to kiss him. "Umg..." Eriol tried to move away but unsuceeded, and they started kissing pasionately. Sakura and Syaoran looked away from the occupied pair nervously and continued their previous conversation:

"If you don't mind me asking... How can Keshia-chan 'bring you to hell'?" Sakura asked.

"Well I don't mean it literally, but she's gonna go all pyscho over me as usual..." Syaoran frowned.

"Oh... well I'm happy for you, though it may seem strange, but you're lucky to have someone who cares so much about you to want to hold a lunch for you, to celebrate your arrival."

"Really? It's really quite an annoyance though... I don't understand how your mind works sometimes Sakura."

"Mm, you know what you told me about before? About what Sensei said to you about thinking positively? Well, I was thinking that, maybe it WOULD help if you tried that."

"Think positive? You must be kidding me, how can you think positive about THAT! And it doesn't help that it's Ruroshi-chan."

"Change the plot. Like pretend that... um... I'm the one holding the lunch for you"

"What? You mean, you're not coming?" (Syaoran is surprised)

"Huh? Of course I'm coming! But just change your perspective on it."

"So basically pretend you're Ruroshi-chan? That'll never happen. You're too good to be her."

(Sakura is currently blushing)"Nani? No way... I'm sure she's better for you than me."

"Uh..." _Did I REALLY just hear Sakura say that? Nup, IV must be playing around with my head..._ "You're way more better than her, in every way..." Syaoran whispered quietly.

"Um..." Sakura couldn't say anything, but just look into those brown eyes... Vice versa, Syaoran couldn't avoid those emerald eyes of Sakura's... they were leaning closer and closer towards each other... a breath's away from each other...

"OH. MY. GOSH. The 'it' couple were gonna kiss! KAWAII!" Tomoyo gasped in suprised and dropped her camera, and Eriol caught it, and he had a gleam in his eye, "Nice one Syaoran, you're on your way..." He smirked, while Syaoran looking very red asked innocently with (failure), "What do you mean?" then he covered his mouth and shook his head, "Er... nothing. I didn't say anything just then..." Eriol just continued to smile in that mischievious way, and Tomoyo seeing this, took out her heavy maths book and whacked it against Eriol's head.

"ITAI! What was THAT for Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol groaned, and clutched his head pathetically. Sakura, having slightly gotten over the moment laughed cheerfully at Eriol, her emerald eyes brightening up constantly. Syaoran, just had a embarassed look on his face, but he smirked at Eriol and answered, "Watch what you say or your girl's gonna get all violent you know. That's pretty freaky..." The bell rang, and Eriol stood up, without a word to the others left the tree and made his way down and on his way to class. Syaoran blinked in surprise, and called out to Eriol, "Hey, we've got I.T together remember?" But Eriol pretended not not listen (or perhaps he didn't?) and continued on his way. Tomoyo lept up suddenly, and grinned, "Oh - I forgot, I need to go to the music department to get the sheets for the Arts Festival! Laters guys, see ya'll in class!" With that, Tomoyo quickly left the tree, leaving Sakura and Syaoran confused. Now that they were on their own, they decided to forget what had happened (for the moment anyway), and get to class before their teacher marked them late, or truant: same thing. They just made their way to the I.T class as soon as they could, not daring to speak to the other in case of sudden embarassment.

IN THE I.T CLASS

"Late! I won't accept it any longer Daijoujii-san, it's time that you-" The teacher stopped speaking when she saw Sakura and Syaoran looking amused at the door, and decided to sit back down at her large computer desk and go porn-surfing... As the students though anyways, she was really just writing out reports for the class. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other with relief, and nearly bursting into laughter, decided to get to their seats before the teacher noticed. She only had eyes for Tomoyo and her lateness, which always followed a written apology as she walked through the door. Speaking of which, Tomoyo had just appeared at the door, and in her hand, was about a 10-paged apology of lateness. She, seeing that the teacher had her back faced to the door quietly made her way to her desk next to Sakura, hoping to not be noticed... alas, the teacher DID indeed notice... (A/N I think it would be better for all of I if I mentioned the NAME of the teacher: Kinitsu-sensei. There we go! Now on with the story...)

"DAIJOUJII-SAN! GET TO MY DESK RIGHT NOW YOU B-" Kinitsu-sensei began screaming at Tomoyo, who had an apologetic look to her face, but showing a grin to the class made her way to the main desk as the principal, Hagashi-sensei entered the room. Kinitsu-sensei finished her sentence with a "B-brilliant girl! I wanted to show you your latest letter composition structure AFTER you've TOLD me why you were late!" Kinitsu-sensei finished off, with a triumphant look to her face as she revealed to the principal that Tomoyo was late (as if he didn't have anything else to worry about huh...). Hagashi-sensei responded with a pleasant smile, "Well Kinitsu-sensei, Daijoujii-san is going to work hard for the PERFORMANCE as well as her schoolwork, WON'T you Daijoujii-san?" The mentioned, flushed, and snarled quite evily at Hagashi-sensei. The principal, (pretending to) not notice this began to talk again, "Well, Kinitsu-sensei, I was wondering whether I could borrow Li-san for a moment. I'll return him in fine condition I'm very certain."

Syaoran, who had been listening intenstly to the conversation like the rest of the class groaned, and fell off his chair whilst he was leaning back on it. _ITAI!_ He thought quite annoyed to himself, and IV replied, Well good luck to you Master then. Syaoran sighed, and got up, rubbing his back at the same time. Sakura leaped from her computer chair, going to him and asking concernly, "Syaoran-kun, a-are you okay?" Syaoran managed a "I'm alright," and with an undertone, "if that stalker pricipal would stop leave me alone..." He walked stifly to the door and gave a wave to the class, signalling his departure, and many girls swooned, as usual. Kinitsu-sensei who felt ignored screamed out, "DAMANE! Or else all of you will stay afterschool! Get on with your typing then!" Hagashi-sensei grinned and said (sarcastically), "Oh what a diligent class, well ta-ta then!" disappearing through the door as Syaoran had done. Sakura was back in her seat, and was worried about Syaoran, whether he was extremely pissed off or just always like that. He sure had changed... for the better though? Sakura couldn't tell. She decided to IM Eriol who was sitting at a computer nearby and see what he would say. Tomoyo sat down quickly and grinned to herself, beginning to end the typing exercise as soon as she had started. As in VERY FAST. Anyway... back to Sakura:

Sakura's POV

I pondered on what to write to Eriol, he might be still in his moody moment and just ignore me, but I thought I might as well ask, Tomoyo would just laugh at me and call me the Concernity Princess - whatever THAT is.

06-134: Hey Eriol, would you know what's up with Syaoran?

I sat there, tapping my fingers on the keyboard and decided to get out my iPOD. Slipping it into my pocket, I put the earphone cord out of sight and turned it on.

Now Playing:

Tune the Rainbow

Mayaa Sakamoto.

Okay, that was all set. I just needed to press the 'play' button without anyone noticing. DONE. I glanced back at my computer screen, and grinned as it flashed:

New Message from: Man I LOOVE Laughing Gas!

Man I LOOVE Laughing Gas: What do you mean 'up with Syaoran'? He's your boy isn't he? Work it out. Oh, and change your username: It's very original.

06-134: I'm not going to respond to that. But anyway, HOW do you change your username? I've asked Tomoyo plenty of times and she STILL hasn't told me!

Since Eriol was taking his time with the answer, I continued on with my typing exercise, and was in the middle of the letter exercise when:

New Message from: LOOVIN' MY CAMERA!

LOOVIN' MY CAMERA: Hey 'sup!

06-134: If you didn't notice, I'm in the middle of something.

LOOVIN' MY CAMERA: What, you mean writing up a love letter? (insert sound of laughter, and a scream of "DAMARE" right after that)

06-134: Haha not funny. I'm talking to Eriol.

LOOVIN' MY CAMERA: Oo! Let me join in!

06-134: Fine, and he's gonna tell me how to CHANGE MY USERNAME. Thanks alot.

LOOVIN' MY CAMERA: It's perfecly fine :) Now add me. Oh, and a suggestion for a username? Concernity Princess.

I sighed knowingly to myself, and closed the current window and went back to my conversation with Eriol:

Man I LOOVE Laughing Gas: Well... Just go to Tools on top of your window, and then when the list shows up, click Options, and then go to Security Options and after that go 'Enable User Configuration'. Yeah. Then you should know the rest.

06-134: Uhuh... Thanks then. I'm adding Tomoyo now.

Man I LOOVE Laughing Gas: 'Kay.

Fiddling with the computer, I found the directories Eriol had said, and did as told. Making up my username was simple, and when I went back to the conversation, Tomoyo and Eriol were already at it.

LOOVIN' MY CAMERA: So Eriol, wanna hang out afterschool then?

Man I LOOVE Laughing Gas: Hell yeah! We need to catch up... ya know what I mean ;)

Concernity Princess; with a spice of Serenity: Um... hello?

Man I LOOVE Laughing Gas: Er. Sorry Sakura. Change of plans, why not we go crash at Syaoran's place afterwards? Then we can find out about whatever crap he's in

aye. AND on the FIRST day or so as well...

Concernity Princess; with a spice of Serenity: That ain't nice Eriol! But, I guess we can see what's happened right?

LOOVIN' MY CAMERA: Very true. You guys need to do some catching up too. That wasn't enough! And by the way, I told you Concernity Princess rocks!

Concernity Princess; with a spice of Serenity: Whatever. So who'll ask him? 'Cos he'll be kinda mad won't he?

Man I LOOVE Laughing Gas: Yeah duh! I think I'll vote on you, Sakura-chan on asking. Then we've got the upperhand of the match! (Punches fist into the air, followed by a "Hiiragizawa-san, please STOP with your pathetic gestures, you can do that AFTERSCHOOL if you like!")

LOOVIN' MY CAMERA: Yeah! Sakura-chan, you can go ask Syaoran once he gets back! Isn't that fair!

Man I LOOVE Laughing Gas: Yup! So it's settled, Sakura will go ask Syaoran to let us crash at his place, and at the same time, we'll ask him about what Sensei said to

him!

Concernity Princess; with a spice of Serenity: Ano...

LOOVIN' MY CAMERA: Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, EVERYTHING's alright :)

Man I LOOVE Laughing Gas: SENSEI ALERT! OVER AND OUT!

Concernity Princess; with a spice of Serenity: Jya ne!

I quickly closed the window and looked from my computer screen to see Kinitsu-sensei leaving Eriol's desk to get back to her desk. Suddenly, the door slammed open, with Syaoran yelling, "There is NO WAY I'm gonna GO to that THING!" and the slam of the door closing VERY loudly, and Syaoran with a VERY sour face stomping to his desk and collapsing into his chair with a groan. Everyone started to whisper around him and Kinitsu-sensei screamed (yet again) "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GONNA TELL YA-" And in an instance, everyone shut up and began busily typing again. But as for me, I was only thinking about Syaoran: What ticked him off?

----------

(A/N A cliff-hanger? Hell yeah... Hope you liked it anyway!)

Definitions: (Again, mostly repeated, I apologise for this, but I'm simply practising my Japanese! And if they're not right, please tell me!)

Sensei - Teacher

Onigiri - Rice Ball

Gomen - Sorry

Hai - Yes/Ok (and hundreds of other meanings...)

Nani - What

Ano - Um

Chotto matte - Wait a minute

Baka - Stupid idiot

Kawaii - Cute

Itai - Ow/Ouch (which ever you prefer I guess...)

Damare - Shut up

Jya ne - See you later


	6. Unknowingness, Part One

Reaquainted...forever?

SUMMARY - Sakura and Syaoran were the best of friends in their early childhood. When Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, Sakura became insecure, dependant on her only other friends (Tomoyo & Eriol). When Syaoran unexpectantly returns after ten years, Sakura has something new to deal with...

TaG - Hi everyone again! It's been more than a week since I last wrote, but I'm going to pratise on improving my writing skills. Aka Creative Writing. P.S I LIKE REVIEWS! It helps me to continue with the story and the plot, knowing what to write after the beginning can be quite troublesome to come upon...

(A/N) The following will be shown:

Normal Dialouge

**CHANGE OF SCENE **

"talking"

'inner voice'

_character's thoughts_

(author's notes)

POV - point of view

(What happened previously...)

Suddenly, the door slammed open, with Syaoran yelling, "There is NO WAY I'm gonna GO to that THING!" and the slam of the door closing VERY loudly, and Syaoran with a VERY sour face stomping to his desk and collapsing into his chair with a groan. Everyone started to whisper around him and Kinitsu-sensei screamed (yet again) "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GONNA TELL YA-" And in an instance, everyone shut up and began busily typing again. But as for me, I was only thinking about Syaoran: What ticked him off?

CHAPTER SIX - Unknowingness, Part One

Sakura sat still in her computer seat, not typing but wondering whether to ask Syaoran WHY he was Mr. Moody at the moment. It wasn't as though it was 'that time of the month'... or WAS it! Sakura blushed, and pushed that thought aside. Besides, she didn't want Syaoran to get all agro at her TOO, that would be quite... an inconveniece. Yes, Sakura though, I think I'll just leave Syaoran alone, but damn Tomoyo and Eriol! Why do 'I' have to be the one to ask Syaoran later on? Maybe, I should just ditch them and get home. Mm... NAH. I'll get it over and done with...

Tomoyo and Eriol had stared at Syaoran as he had made his apperance into the class, assisted by Kinitsu-sensei who had a very deep frown etched on her face. They looked at each other, and decided to leave Syaoran for the moment, Sakura would ask him later _And I can film them!_ Tomoyo thought with excitement, her eyes glowing brightely. Eriol saw THAT look, and thought to himself, Oh dear, I'll have to take that camera back from Tomoyo, she should really learn when to leave things. Goodness... He shivered involunteerily, a person was breathing VERY HARD into his ear.

"Er... ex-" Eriol began to say, but the breather (called Kinitsu-sensei) went away from his side and turned to Syaoran, who was fuming at his desk, and did not flinch as the teacher breathe on him as she had done to Eriol. Eriol smiled a faint smile, and watched to see what would happen to his best mate.

"NOW Li-san, please TELL me why you aren't doing ANY WORK since I last saw you?" Kinitsu stressed the word 'tell', she was worried that Syaoran would throw a tantrum of some sort (though to be honest, I can't really see that happening... ha). She had thought for awhile, that Syaoran was some god-blessed child, but now that he was in her I.T class for the year, his 'charm' had worn off her after awhile, not that Syaoran was smartening himself up to the teacher, everyone just agreed that there was something about Syaoran which automatically made him of royalty. But Kinitsu-sensei just treated him the same as all the other, BUT Tomoyo (as you may have seen in the previous chapter lol).

Syaoran glared at the screen, not bothering to answer, thus determining that he was in a mood, and should best be left alone. He refused to answer, and plenty of thoughts were running through his mind:

_What the HELL is WRONG with that stupid principal? He, out of ALL people should have known that I did NOT want to be dealing with That Lunch to begin with... So why, does he need to involve THE WHOLE SCHOOL in his pointless scheme! Geez, I HATE that baka._

'He's doing it for your own good Syaoran. It's called a PUNISHMENT. Want me to spell it out?'

_Oh damn. Not the stupid IV as WELL. Just get lost alright, I've got things to deal with at the moment. GO AWAY!_

'You KNOW that it's the truth. But... technically, I CAN'T get lost, I'm INSIDE your HEAD if you didn't realise.'

_Geez, leave me ALONE. Just stop talking to me already 'kay? Do you know how DAMN ANNOYING it is to be LECTURED!_

'Well... I have no experience with this seeing as no one CAN really lecture me except yourself, and seeing as-'

_Oh. My. Gosh. Just shut up already._

'Must be pretty pissed off huh?'

_SHUT UP!_

Syaoran was fuming even more dangerously after that little talk with IV. He ignored the high-pitched voice which had now gone to a cresendo and was most probably at its loudest: "-HOW DARE ANYONE IGNORE ME! IT IS A SIGN OF DISRESPECTFULNESS I SWEAR! I'M GOING TO REPORT YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IF YOU DON'T-"

Syaoran stood up, knocking his chair over. He didn't bother to pick it up, but decided to talk back to Kinitsu-sensei, "Shut up alright? You don't even know what you're talking about. I mean, disrespecfulness isn't even A WORD. And of course I couldn't done as much as the others in class, because I've been out of class -here Syaoran clenched his fists tightely- I don't even know WHY we have to put up with you sometimes!" And with that, he took his bag with him and stomped his way out of the class. The girls this time, were just opening and closing their mouths like fish, while the guys were smirking, and nodding their heads in approval to his action towards the teacher. Sakura was blinking her eyes in surprise, not believing what had just happened; Syaoran never use to be like that when he had previously in Japan... Perhaps, Syaoran had changed, while he had been in Hong Kong... But she didn't know for sure anyway...

_Hm... perhaps I'll go after Syaoran, I mean, he can't WALK OUT can he? He probably doesn't even know his way home!_ Sakura thought worriedly

'Ah... showing concern for Li-san?'

_Ano... who said that? Please don't say you're a g-ghost!_ Panickally, Sakura glanced around her, but no one paid any attention to her.

'I should make this clear shouldn't I? I'm your Inner Voice, or IV as well.'

_I-inner Voice? What is THAT suppose to be? Where do you come from?_

'I'm just your thoughts really. Rely on me when you require something, or just anytime...'

_Uhuh. Then, er, Inner voice, should I go after Syaoran? Though it may be unwise 'cos Kinitsu-sensei will get a bit mroe frantic as she already is..._

Just say you're going to the bathroom.'

_But..._ Sakura was suprised that her Inner Voice was disagreeing with her, 'But what? If you really want to know what Syaoran's doing, just do it.'

Sakura sighed, and gathered her stationary together and put them into her satchel. "Ano, sensei?"

"Hai, Kinomoto-san?" The teacher called out, her tone of voice gone slightely back to normal.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom!" Sakura blushed as she realised how stupid her words sounded. But Kinitsu-sensei took no notice of it but answered, "Go ahead then Kinomoto-san, but don't wander."

Sakura got up quickly, turned off her computer and slipped a note to Tomoyo, who was sitting next to her. Tomoyo took the note and read it:

'Hey, just gonna check up on Syaoran and see what happened as YOU asked. I won't be back, though so just wait for me outside as usual.

Sakura.'

Tomoyo looked up to question Sakura, but it turned out that Sakura had then left the class. Frowning just slightely, Tomoyo messaged Eriol,

06-074: Hey Eriol, Sakura's gonna catch up with Syaoran. Perfect huh?

06-592: Interesting I guess. What's up with your username?

06-074: What's up with yours?

06-592: Damn. That teacher must have disabled access from her computer.

06-074: Geez computer nerd. Getting all 'computerised' are we?

06-592: Yes dear. I don't think I can do anything about it for the moment. But so anyway, what's the plan? Follow Sakura and Syaoran?

06-074: HELL YEAH! And with that, I'll bring along my camera for the hell of it!

06-592: Okay. So to confirm, we are DEFINATELY just going to walk outta class.

06-074: Yeah. C'mon then. Let's go. I'll just tell Kinitsu-sensei that I've got music practice afterschool and that you need to help me with the accompament of playing piano. You know, THE FESTIVAL.

05-92: Alright then Tomoyo. Cya soon :p

Tomoyo grinned at the prospect of seeing how the Sakura and Syaoran Talk would go. Getting out of her seat, she went over to the teacher's desk, and handed her a bunch of pages. "Sorry sensei, I should have given this to you earlier, but I have to go practise for the festival."

Kinitsu-sensei looked up from the screen and glared at Tomoyo, "And what are you requesting Daijoujii-san? Because this will be the last straw, this afternoon has caused too much excitement to everyone..."

"Uh... well I need to practise now, and Eriol-kun was going to accompany me by playing the piano. So he's getting out of class, as you will be able to see as soon as you read my apology letter sensei. So, sayonra! Tomoyo went back to her desk and collected her things, then practically dragging Eriol out of his seat, who winced as the amount of force coming from Tomoyo was going to crack a bone.

"Let GO okay Tomoyo-chan? Are you REALLY that desperate to... uh practise your piece?" Eriol changed his tone so that everyone wouldn't find out that they were ditching class.

"Well Eriol, you know me. I LOVE my music. C'mon! Let's go!" And so they went through the door, through the corridoors, which would lead them into a sense of unknowningness...

----------------------------------

Definitions:

Hai - Yes/ok (and many other things... apparently anyway)

Ano - Um


	7. Unknowingness, Part Two

Reaquainted...forever?

SUMMARY - Sakura and Syaoran were best friends. Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong for a long time, leaving Sakura to be insecure and only open to Tomoyo and Eriol. When he comes back into Sakura's live, she has some particular feelings to deal with... R&R please!

TaG – Hi everyone again! How do you like it at the moment? Personally, I think I'm going into crawling-pace in my development of the story, but ideas just 'pop' into my head ya know? But otherwise, it's all good I guess : ) of course, review me if you have any queries or words or words of disapproval of praise, I don't really mind…

(A/N) The following will be shown:

Normal Dialogue

**CHANGE OF SCENE/TIME **

"Talking"

_Characters' Thoughts_

(Author's Notes)

POV - point of view

(What happened previously...)

"Let GO okay Tomoyo-chan? Are you REALLY that desperate to... uh practise your piece?" Eriol changed his tone so that everyone wouldn't find out that they were ditching class.

"Well Eriol, you know me. I LOVE my music. C'mon! Let's go!" And so they went through the door, through the corridoors, which would lead them into a sense of unknowingness...

* * *

CHAPTER SIX - Unknowingness, Part Two

So there Tomoyo and Eriol were, going through the hallway, Sakura, looking for Syaoran around the school, and where was _Syaoran_ you may ask? Well... he was lost. Literally. He had exited the school, but now had no idea where to head off to the direction of his home.

Syaoran's POV

_What the hell. I am nearly as klutzy as Sakura, okay; let's rephrase that; that was just a bit harsh. I was never good direction-wise. But, that baka teacher just **had** to aggravate me didn't she and make me leave class. Oh wait, **I** caused that... Er... Well I don't even know how to get back to school; perhaps I should have waited for the others..._

Seeing as I didn't get any kind of response from IV, I looked around at my surrounding. Well... perhaps **I** was wrong, because I _definitely_ knew where I was now.

Penguin Park.

Normal POV

Syaoran saw a bench nearby, and decided to sit down. Sighing to himself, he leaned against the bench and shut his eyes, with the sun's rays making its way to him. For how long he lay there, Syaoran had no idea, but that was quite relaxing. The sensation of the nature around him was really calm and peaceful, and the smell of the flowers nearby was intensifying... Speaking of flowers, he sniffed quietly, and caught the scent of, a sakura? He couldn't tell exactly... and now, there was a shadow cast over him. Syaoran shivered involuntarily, he didn't want to open his eyes, but because of the feeling in his limbs which were shaking, advising him to open his eyes, he obeyed. And there stood Sakura.

"Syaoran-kun! Where have you been? I've been... really worried about you..." Sakura whispered softly, glad that nothing had happened to Syaoran, though she had become concerned when he had been shivering... Syaoran laughed,

"Gee, you really **are** something like Concernity Princess huh? Just like what Tomoyo said." He grinned, but stopped as he saw the expression of embarrassment on Sakura's face, "Oh you don't like hearing that? But, that's a _good_ thing you know right?" When she only nodded, Syaoran shrugged, and motioned for Sakura to sit next to him. She did as instructed and relaxed her muscles,

"Ah, it's really nice being here! Syaoran, you picked a good spot!" She giggled to herself. Syaoran blushed a little bit and muttered, "Well, it's good when you're around. Otherwise... well..."

Suddenly, a squeal of excitement ran through the air, causing the pair to jump up in fright.

"U-uh... what was that?" Sakura asked nervously, looking around expecting to see a ghost of some sort coming to haunt her. Syaoran laughed unsteadily, and answered,

"It was... someone? Or something? Wait; ignore what I just said..." And they ended up in stiff silence.

Meanwhile, hiding behind some bushes near the bench where Syaoran and Sakura were, was Tomoyo and Eriol, the offender being Tomoyo, who had squealed when they had found the pair, after ten or fifteen minutes... Eriol nudged Tomoyo and muttered,

"Why _did_ you do that? I thought the purpose of hiding was to **not** get caught." Tomoyo only had a mischievous gleam in her eye, and didn't pay much attention to Eriol, only listening to the conversation between the two at the bench. Eriol sighed, _Wow; Tomoyo is **really** into this match-making stuff isn't she? How long has Sakura suffered this now I wonder? Luckily, Tomoyo hasn't done anything to me... **yet**. I must watch out though, she may enforce something..._

**BACK TO THE PAIR AT THE BENCH**

Sakura was sitting uncomfortably on the bench, her hands on her lap, her knees tight together and her shoulders hunched up, she stammered quietly,

"Um... er... S-Syaoran? Do you know where your house is? I-I could help you find it... I mean, the streets here have changed, so perhaps you need my guidance? Um... Tomoyo-chan and Eriol were also going to come, but I'm not too sure if they're still in class or not..."

"WHAT!" Syaoran sounded very disapproving. "What the heck has gone into them? They should have just come with you then! Should we go back for them then if that's the case?" He sighed, and waited for Sakura's response, who remained silent, but looking around as if the other two would suddenly appear from thin air... Speaking of which, Tomoyo and Eriol decided to run through the entrance of the park waving enthusiastically, well Tomoyo was anyway. Eriol just looked tired.

"Where did you guys go? Did you know how long it took us to find you?" He muttered. Sakura jumped out of her seat and apologized quickly, "Gosh! I'm so sorry! Um... I guess I _should_ have waited right? Like what Syaoran said anyway..." She fiddled with her fingers uncertainly. Tomoyo grinned, and murmured so that only Sakura could hear:

"Well, you went looking for dearest Syaoran didn't you?" When Sakura only turned a deep shade of pink, she continued, "But, you'll be let off… for now. Don't let me catch you doing anything indecent." And Sakura's face, had thus, gone into a violent shade of purple.

"T-Tomoyo! What could you be thinking! I wouldn't do anything of that kind! Though, as for you sweet cousin of mine…" Sakura looked pointedly at Tomoyo, who blushed and refused to meet the eyes of her fellow best friend. Meanwhile, Syaoran and Eriol, who had saw that Sakura would now be facing an amount of torture from Tomoyo, decided to leave them alone and went to sit back down on the seats which had previously been occupied by Sakura and Syaoran.

**AT THE SEATS**

"Syaoran." Eriol began. Syaoran only stared at him, "What." Eriol sighed, and continued,

"Well, you see, that raven-haired girl is really bugging me."

"Your problem."

"I haven't even finished yet."

"It's still your problem too isn't it?"

"Well, yes… and no." Before Syaoran could interrupt him, Eriol carried on, "Tomoyo's having a sleepover, I'm invited, Sakura-chan's invited, and so are you. Which is the problem." He finally let Syaoran speak.

"W-what…! You're kidding me, right?" When Eriol only blinked back at him as a response, Syaoran grimaced.

"Why am I invited? Your lover girl's gonna dress me up in some crazy-as costume again!"

--Flash Back--

"Hi Li!" A seven-year old Tomoyo grinned as she opened the door of her mansion, "Everyone's here already, oh, but except for Sakura. Come in anyway!" She called as she drifted back to the living room where everyone was sitting down, talking to each other. Syaoran walked across the room, and sat stiffly next to Eriol, whom he was only comfortable sitting with. All the other people (mostly girls) stared at him with light shining in their eyes, the works. Eriol acknowledged Syaoran appearance with a simple nod of his head, and continued reading his book which he had brought with him.

"So…" Syaoran motioned to the book, "Do you find that any good?" Finding that Eriol did not reply to his question, Syaoran decided to drift into thought, a few seconds later interrupted by Tomoyo:

"Li! Come with me quickly! I want to show you something!" Seeing the eagerness in Tomoyo's high-pitched voice, Syaoran followed Tomoyo outside of the room, into the hallway, up the stairs and into the first room on the left. When they arrived at their destination, Tomoyo gathered a bunch of keys which she found in her pocket, and unlocked the door. Wondering what could have been so amazing; Syaoran walked through after Tomoyo, and gazed around the room. It wasn't all that big, compared to the rest of the rooms which Syaoran thought were most likely huge, and to add to that, there was hardly anything in it. The room seemed more like a walk-in closet than anything. Tomoyo looked around the room, and found a box which was about the size of an encyclopedia; taking out something which was wrapped in bubble-wrap. Curious to see, Syaoran looked down to the bubble-wrap, which was then shoved in his face instantly.

"Hey! What do you think you're…" Unfortunately, Syaoran did not finish his sentence, for Tomoyo had dashed out of the room, and quickly locked the door before Syaoran could think to get out. She called to him:

"Don't worry! Just change into it and I'll open the door! I wanna see how it looks!"

Poor Syaoran. He was thinking very nervously about what the heck was Tomoyo talking about. _Wow, luckily, it's clothes, not **anything else**._ But, alas, Syaoran would be very unfortunate indeed, for this was before he knew that Tomoyo had a passion for designing clothes, and in fact had just created a new daring style…

**MINUTES LATER**

Syaoran, who had decided that not changing would result in an ever-lasting torture in the "closet-room" which he had named it, had changed into the garment and banged on the door, requesting Tomoyo to unlock the door. When she did, a sudden blast of light hit Syaoran's eyes, and he moaned in pain, for the closet-room had no windows whatsoever inside. Shutting his eyes rapidly, he allowed Tomoyo to guide him back to the living room, where he received loud snickers, and a familiar one which came from our star of the show, Sakura Kinomoto.

He (Syaoran) realized moments later that everyone in the room was laughing at him, and he opened his eyes. Reaction: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Syaoran cried, and ran off to the nearest bathroom in the house. Explanation: He was wearing a green dress, which had layers, and simple glitter which covered the whole of the dress. Oh, and also: It was a mini, much to Syaoran's displeasure…

--End of Flash Back--

Syaoran frowned as the incident flashed through his mind. Eriol smirked, and said, "Well, this time, I'll try to keep my dog on the leash. Alright? Though, you really **did** look splendid in that fine dress."

Syaoran growled in reply, "The only thing she got right was the colour. Baka." And so he tried to take his mind away from that faithful day… and Eriol interrupted his thoughts.

"I can't convince her to _not_ let you go, so, if you don't want to be going to my funeral, you better come. You know how stubborn Tomoyo can be." Syaoran sighed, he knew Eriol was right, but thought to him that he would run around naked before he would let Tomoyo dress him up again… though Tomoyo's style of designing had highly improved, with Sakura being her model at various times… who looked pretty fascinating in all the attire… _Wait, how did I start into that? I thought I was on about that crazy Tomoyo_…

"Alright then… I'll go. But you can go tell the girl that. I won't ever forgive her if she 'dresses me up' got that? Exact words mister I'm warning you…" Syaoran muttered, surrendering to what would become his misfortune.

"Okay!" Eriol cheerfully answered, "But you can go ask her for details, or Sakura. Well, let's get going to your place then!" He waved and ran off, leaving Syaoran frozen in utter dazzlement. Sakura had by then, left the park as well, so Syaoran looked around for Tomoyo, but found that she had disappeared as well. Sighing, he decided to find his way back to his house, not looking forwards to anything, especially a certain lunch which would occur the following day…

**MEANWHILE**

Eriol found Tomoyo a few buildings away, sitting down at a bus stop, grinning in delight. He sat by her side and stared at awe at the sight of the dazzling beauty in front of him. The named one looked to her side and saw Eriol there, and leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips. Arising, she asked faintly,

"So did you ask Syaoran-kun, Eriol?" Eriol whispered, "Yeah, of course Tomoyo-chan. For you as always…" Tomoyo's smile went up a few more notches and she clapped her hands together, exclaiming at the top of her voice:

"AND THUS BEGINS OPERATION – **REAQUAINTANCE**!"

Eriol's grin didn't falter as he murmured, "Well said Tomoyo. Now let's get going."

* * *

Japanese Dictionary:

Baka – Stupid Idiot


	8. Code Name

**Reaquainted...forever? **

AUTHOR - TaG (Trees are Green)

SUMMARY - Sakura and Syaoran were best friends. Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong for a long time, leaving Sakura to be insecure and only open to Tomoyo and Eriol. When he comes back into Sakura's live, she has some particular feelings to deal with... R&R please!

NOTE: I'm so terribly sorry for not posting this sooner… read my other fanfic 'To Know One Another' for more details if you're interested (lol). Well… hope you like this chapter! In my opinion, it was a bit… random. But yes everyone, this will be entering back into the usual plot and on with the storyline.

_Happy Reading : )_

(A/N) The following will be shown:

Normal Dialogue

**CHANGE OF SCENE/TIME **

"Talking"

_Characters' Thoughts_

(Author's Notes)

POV - point of view

(What happened previously...)

Sakura gave an awkward wave and ran off, leaving Syaoran looking dazed and wondering why Sakura had acted so different to how she usually was… Sakura meanwhile, had a single thought running through her mind:

_When did I start to become like **this**?_

CHAPTER EIGHT - Code Name

_Do I **really** like Syaoran?_ Sakura asked herself, her cheeks turning red not just because of the speed she was sprinting at. She had felt a fluttering feeling every time she saw, or thought of Syaoran, but never took it to mind. She thought the feeling was nothing and usually ignored it... Though. It. Wasn't. _Oh my gosh. I'm making such a big deal outta this..._ Sakura thought to herself again, this time turning pale. She tried to wipe out the thoughts which could permanently stick inside her mind and was on her street. Turning her pace into a quick trot, Sakura reached her house and entered through the back door. The second she closed the door...

"**Where the hell have you been Sakura? You better not have done anything with that Chinese gaki!"** Touya yelled at his sister, who covered her ears in pain, and also refrained from blushing. Her father had appeared on the scene.

"Sakura-chan, I thought you were staying with Tomoyo for the night? Or did you already finish your homework?" Her father queried.

Sakura uncovered her hands and quickly pondered what Tomoyo had lied about.

"Hai, hai." She answered, and went to her room straightaway, locking the door behind her. Downstairs, a certain loud voice was echoing around the house:

"But Otou-" Touya began, but his father interrupted, "Now Touya-san, you shouldn't bother your sister. She was just finishing off her homework at Daijoujii-san's home. Though I am saddened that you couldn't help her..."

"She never said anything about any homework though! Don't you see; she could be just making up excuses!" Touya exclaimed, but his father shook his head.

"Why would she lie about study?" was his reply. Touya just sighed, and went up stairs.

* * *

Touya was beginning to become suspicious about Sakura's actions. It appeared as though she had spent more time out of the house than in these days. He paused in the middle of the staircase and went back down. At the kitchen, he took out some slices of cake and a glass of milk from the fridge, placing the items on a tray to bring to Sakura. Making his way upstairs, he stopped outside her door; Touya could hear Sakura's voice through the door. Leaning to the door, he rested his ear against it and listened to Sakura talk:

"You did what?" Sakura gasped in surprise when she finally gotten Tomoyo to talk to her about what had happened previously after she had made several calls to her house.

"Ano… ano…" Tomoyo was at a lost for words. _Why_ had she told Sakura the truth out of all things?

"I don't believe it; _why_ did you do that…?" Sakura sighed; she didn't especially like her friend to lie, and for something as stupid as **that**. She wasn't impressed, what **had** Tomoyo been trying to do anyway…? She ended the phone conversation and got up from her bed to place it on her desk, and decided to log on to the computer sitting on her desk.

A few minutes later, she was finishing her homework when someone IMed her. Opening the window, she saw that it was Tomoyo.

Raven Haired Girl (Tomoyo) - Hey what happened before?

Serenity Kiss (Sakura) - I'm busy.

Raven Haired Girl - With Syaoran? ; )

Serenity Kiss - Hoe…? No! What makes you think that?

Raven Haired Girl - Well… you _were_ with Syaoran before…

Serenity Kiss - Yeah. Key word 'before'.

Raven Haired Girl - So **what **did you do with Syaoran anyway? I was still downstairs with Eriol. _Sure_ you two didn't get up to anything naughty sweetie?

Serenity Kiss - NO.

Serenity Kiss - I.

Serenity Kiss - DIDN'T.

Serenity Kiss - FOR.

Serenity Kiss - THE.

Serenity Kiss - LAST.

Serenity Kiss - TIME.

Raven Haired Girl - Alright, alright I get the point!

Outside, Touya decided to make his presence known. Sakura didn't seem to be doing anything at the moment. He knocked on the door and attempted to open the door. It was locked.

"Gosh what now?" Sakura looked to the door, and back to the computer screen. She sighed, and quickly typed a reply:

Serenity Kiss - Hey brb.

She then got up from her pink computer chair and went to unlock the door. When she saw Touya, she grimaced.

"What do you want now?" Sakura asked sternly. "I'm busy at the moment."

"I wanna talk with you." Touya replied, seating himself at the little coffee table in the middle of the room, "About what you've been up to recently."

"For your information, I haven't been up to anything Oni-san. The only thing I've really been doing is just socializing." Sakura answered flatly, sitting across from her brother. She saw the strawberry cake which was the attention of the room at the moment, and decided to take a piece. Chewing slowly, she noticed Touya looking at her curiously.

Touya stared at Sakura, he was hiding a smirk which was about to spread all over his face. She noticed the expression, and when she finished her piece of cake, she asked,

"Why are you smiling idiotically?"

Touya smirked even more. "Did you like that cake?"

"Hai… Of course, Otou-san made it! … Huh?" Sakura saw Touya's expression changed quickly into a look of surprise as she drank her milk slowly through a straw.

"DidI hearright? This cake which** I** made is of the same quality of Otou-san's?" He grinned, as Sakura realised what Touya had said.

"Out! **Now**! I don't want to eat anymore of this poisoned food!" She got up, and forced Touya out of her room. Sakura managed to shut the door after her brother had left, and double-locked the door this time. Getting back to her computer seat, she read the incoming IM's which had popped up onto the screen while she had been making conversation with Touya.

Raven Haired Girl - K.

Raven Haired Girl - Better not be doing any particular _things_ Sakura-chan!

Raven Haired Girl - Wait…

Raven Haired Girl - You're not doing anything with Syaoran are you…?

Raven Haired Girl - OMGH. You're seriously doing something with Syaoran!

Serenity Kiss - No! What makes you think that!

Raven Haired Girl - You take your time missy. What were you up to anyway? Are you sure there was no (dirty) business?

Serenity Kiss - That's it. You're dead.

Raven Haired Girl - Hey! Hey! I was kidding okay!

Raven Haired Girl - Sakura!

Sakura sighed, and minimized the window, and opened a window to do some internet browsing for information. She just remembered that she had an animal project due the following week, but she hadn't really done much yet. Sakura heard a distinctive 'ping' continuously coming from the computer, and decided to mute the sound. She loaded up her play list and began to listen to a new song she had gotten:

_Jasmin_ - Yui Makino.

As the familiar tune sung through the speakers, Sakura went back to searching for Pandas.

* * *

Tomoyo sighed as she stopped the IM-Bombing which she had inflicted on Sakura. Seeing as she had not replied, Tomoyo considered herself to be in big trouble tomorrow when she met up with Sakura, though how _much_... well, she had no idea. Tomoyo went to her large bookcase, selected a book and sat on her comfy velvet couch. She was reading through the scenes of a thick-novel when the telephone next to the couch rang noisily. Tomoyo sighed, she had been enjoying the chapter she had been reading, but put a bookmark on her page and leaned across the couch to grab the receiver.

"Hello; Daijouji residence." She talked into the phone. A familiar voice sounded:

"It's me!" Eriol yelled through the phone. Tomoyo winced and held the receiver back. Typical Eriol. She didn't know sometimes why she still went out with him.

"Hai… So what's the reason you're calling…?" Tomoyo asked him, feeling annoyed that Eriol had interrupted her reading session.

"Well, just asking about the whole 'Reaquaintance' thing of yours. What was the outcome of the situation Captain?" Eriol joked.

"Ah; well in truth, nothing happened. Sakura basically ditched Syaoran." Tomoyo thought about the phrasing of her words, and decided to rephrase them, "In reality, I guess they got creeped out about us hanging around and… went off?"

"I see. Though…" Eriol paused thoughtfully.

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Shouldn't you be giving them 'code names' or something? What if someone were to ponder upon what we, or mainly you, are trying to do? Especially if it's the particular party concerned." Eriol suggested, and Tomoyo made a funny smile when she heard that. "Code names'… _I should have expected Eriol to come up with something as weird as that. I mean, that could almost sound robotic or something_, Tomoyo thought to herself.

"Eeto… If you insist Eriol-kun. But… I'm useless with names. What do you suggest? And nothing ridiculous." Tomoyo laughed over the receiver.

"Hm… how about Arukasu and Naroaysu?" Eriol voiced his thought. (A/N The names are written backwards, with an additional 'su' added to the rear end of the name)

"Eh? How do you work that out?" Tomoyo asked, laughing over the receiver, "That's too, complex for you to remember." She jokingly mocked Eriol, "How about we shorten that to, let's say, 'Aru' and 'Naro'?"

"Wow… you are as, random, as me. In the whacked up version." Eriol commented.

"… Right." Tomoyo paused for a second then continued, "Then is it decided? I need to get back to my novel."

"You and your books. Yeah, sure, we'll stick with those, whatever. Bye, love ya." Eriol signaled the end of their conversation.

"Yeah, love you too." Tomoyo replied, and disconnected. _Now… back to my precious novel_, she thought to herself.

**

* * *

LATE AT NIGHT**

Syaoran lay awake, in his new four-poster bed. He couldn't get to sleep at this late time, only having slightly gotten use to the jet-lag which had slowly muddled up his brain. He was still puzzling over Sakura's behaviour that afternoon. _Though, come to think of it, Tomoyo and Eriol's attitude were pretty weird as usual_. Perhaps the trio before he had arrived had changed dramatically. _No, _Syaoran thought, _Well… Tomoyo and Eriol have always been like that, I guess since they started going out, but Sakura is pretty much simple-minded and cheerful._ That afternoon was a bit different than what he had expected. Beginning with the 'trespassing' involving the three of them and ending up with the strange exit of Sakura. Wow… all this thinking was getting Syaoran confused. He tried to fall asleep, but found that he couldn't. His will wouldn't listen to him. Instead, thoughts of the incoming day flash through his mind:

-Waking up in his house, not knowing where he was

-Knowing that he'll have to make breakfast **without** burning it

-Walking to school - Gosh, he'd get lost on the way perhaps

-And the-

Damn. He had forgotten. The 'Lunch'. Which the fan-girl Ruroshi and such were organizing. **And** that baka principal Hagashi-sensei. Shoot… what a day to look forwards to… **not**.

Suddenly, his cell phone, which was sitting on his bedside table vibrated.

"Shuddap… stupid phone." Syaoran muttered trying to grab the cell phone off the table. When he managed to pick it up, the phone read:

_New Message, Read?_

He selected the 'ok' button, flipping open the phone, and quickly read the message.

'_Hey Syaoran. It's me, Sakura. Tomorrow... do you wanna walk together? If so, I'll meet you at your house. And we'll meet up with Tomoyo on the way. Can't wait for tomorrow! I've made some takoyaki for the lunch… and I think Touya's made me some extra bento too. So we could always ditch your lunch thing if you want instead. Yeah… anyway, night! Jya ne!_'

Syaoran smiled. Luckily for him, he didn't need to worry about walking to school tomorrow. So that would be something to cross off his list. He lay in his bed, grinning for no reason, still holding on to his phone, and fell asleep instantaneously; though, a very tiny thought in his mind wondered how Sakura had gotten his number…

**

* * *

Japanese Definitions:**

Nani - What

Eeto - Um (thinking state)

Baka - Stupid Idiot

Takoyaki - Octopus (it tastes **good**… I'm completely serious!)

Jya ne - A greeting (or farewell) which means 'see you' basically


End file.
